Abenteuer fürs Leben
by Urbena
Summary: In dieser Geschichte spielt Marron mal keine allzu große Rolle. Viel mehr geht es hier um Noyn und die Tatsache, dass auch Halbdämonen es nicht immer leicht haben und ein warmes Herz....
1. Default Chapter

Hallo erst mal alle zusammen. Dies ist meine erste KKJ Fan Fiktion. Ich habe gedacht ich schreibe das ganze Mal in der Eigenperspektive. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefällt, auch wenn es manchmal vielleicht etwas seltsam wird.

Abenteuer fürs Leben

Kapitel

Nehme die Geschichte ihren Lauf!

Prolog:

„ Hallo, meine Name ist Sabrina und ich möchte euch hier eine Geschichte erzählen. Meine Geschichte und ich weiß sie wird jedem unglaublich erscheinen. Aber was das jetzt mit Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne zu tun hat? Nun ich gebe zu, nicht viel. Zumindest bis jetzt noch nicht. Wartet es einfach ab. Solltet ihr jetzt noch Interesse haben, werde ich euch sogleich in die Geschichte eines für mich absolut verrückten Abenteuers entführen…"

Alles begann am letzten Schultag vor den großen Ferien. Meine ältere Schwester und ich kamen gerade von der Schule, jede mit ihrem Zeugnis in der Tasche. Während ich fröhlich vor mich hin summte, denn mein Notendurchschnitt war, ich sag mal aller erste Sahne und mit dem Durchschnitt 1,2 gehörte ich zu den besten unserer Schule. Grummelte sie nur vor sich hin. Ich grinste sie an und streute noch etwas Salz in die Wunde: „Tja, bei deinen Noten wird das wohl nichts mit deinem Traumurlaub, allein mit Patrick!" Wofür Julia (Name meiner g. S. großen Schwester) mir einen harten und gezielten Kniff in den Oberarm verpasste. Noch heute weiß ich, dass dort später ein _hübscher_ blauer Fleck prangte. Ich kniff sie zurück und so zankten wir uns, bis wir endlich zu Haus ankamen.

Dort verzog ich mich sofort in mein Zimmer und Julia sich in ihres. Als ich meins betrat atmete ich erstmal tief durch. Ich liebte mein kleines Reich. Die Möbel waren alle aus Kiefernholz und überall standen Grünpflanzen. Meine Wände hingen voller Sonnenuntergänge. Ich legte meine Schultasche unter den Schreibtisch, der vor dem Fenster stand und linste dann auf mein Bett, worauf ein kleines Päckchen lag. Mein Gesicht fing noch mehr anzustrahlen. Ich erkannte sofort am Absender, dass dies mein heiß ersehnter Mangaband war. Doch bevor ich es öffnete, beschloss ich mich kurz umzuziehen. Ich tauschte meine Bluejeans und lilane ¾ Bluse gegen einen beigen, bis zu den Knien reichenden Rock und ein pinkes Top. Schließlich band ich meine halblangen braunen Haare noch zu einem kecken Pferdeschwanz hoch. Jetzt war ich bereit für meine kleine „Lesestunde". Ich hatte den Manga soeben ausgepackt, als Julia ins Zimmer gestürmt kam. „Ich bin mit Patrick am Strand. Falls was ist hab mein Handy dabei." Sagte sie schon etwas besser gelaunt als vor zehn Minuten. Ich verdrehte die Augen. Immer dieses „_Falls was ist…_" Hallo! Ich bin 17 nicht 7. Weil noch immer kein Gegenkommentar meinerseits kam. Trat Julia ein und blickte abschätzend auf das Buch in meinen Händen. „Also wirklich, Sabrina."meinte sie spöttisch. „Bist du nicht langsam zu alt für den Kram?" Ich blitzte sie wütend an und giftete zurück: „Na und. Kann halt nicht jede so eine Männerheldin wie du sein. Dein wie vielter Kerl ist Patrick jetzt eigentlich? Nummer 15 oder gar schon Nummer 20. Ich habe aufgehört zu zählen!" Als ich das ausgesprochen hatte verstummte ich sofort. Ich sah wie meine Schwester zitterte, nicht allerdings aus Wut nun vielleicht das auch aber auch aus entsetzten. Schließlich kannte ich den Grund für die vielen Typen. (Auf den Grund gehe ich erst etwas am Ende der ganzen Geschichte ein. Man darf gespannt sein. g) ich wollte gerade zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzten, als Julia jetzt mit Tränen in den Augen schrie: „Halt doch die Klappe! Weißt du was? Manchmal wünschte ich mir du würdest in einem dieser bescheuerten Bücher verschwinden. Dann hätte ich endlich meine Ruhe!" bevor ich noch irgendetwas entgegnen konnte, schlug sie lautstark die Tür zu und verschwand. Ich saß schuldbewusst auf meinen Bett und murmelte während ich es mir mit meinem „Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne" Manga gemütlich machte: „Wenn du wüsstest, wie gern ich das selber manchmal gerne würde."

Was oder vor allem wie mir geschah, weiß ich bis heute nicht richtig. Denn als ich die erste Seite aufschlug, kam aus dem Buch ein hellgelbes Leuchten und ich spürte wie es mich hinein zog. Ich wollte um Hilfe schreien, doch mir gelangte kein Ton über die Lippen. Mein Blich war einfach nur starr auf diesen Sog gerichtet der mich immer weiter in sich zog. Als mein Körper letztendlich vollkommen im Sog verschwand, schloss ich fest die Augen. Mir war kochend heiß und ich glaubte ohnmächtig zu werden. Kurz bevor ich mit einem geschockten Aufschrei hart und gleichzeitig weich landete. Ich blieb eine Sekunde benommen liegen, ehe ich mich aufrichtete und feststellte, dass ich mich auf dem Rücksitz eines Wagens befand. Das eine mir unbekannte Straße entlang fuhr. Sofort schaute ich zum Fahrer und riss ungläubig die Augen auf. Der Fahrer sah mich ebenso ungläubig an und ich hörte wie er sagte: „Jeanne." Bevor meine Person laut rief: „Vorsicht! Ein Auto!" Der Fahrer des Gefährts bremste scharf ab, so dass ich gegen die Scheibe neben dem Rücksitz knallte. Das letzte was mir vor Augen lag, war der rote Pferdeschwanz des Wagenführers. Dann wurde um mich herum alles schwarz.

Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde mir der Kopf drohen zu explodieren. Mein versuch mich aufzurichten scheiterte vergeblich, da die Schmerzen dadurch nur noch schlimmer wurden. Also ließ ich mich mit einem erschöpften Laut zurückfallen. Erst als ich mich soweit gefasst hatte, kam ich dazu mir erstmal ein Bild davon zu machen wo ich war. Ich lag in einem riesigen Bett und das Licht war leicht gedämpft. Ich wollte mich wieder aufsetzen, doch im selben Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür und ein junger Mann trat ein. Ich starrte ihn einfach nur an. Denn jetzt war ich mir hundertprozentig sicher, wen ich da vor mir stehen hatte. Hijiri Shikaido oder besser gesagt Noyn Claude. Er beugte sich zu mir runter und legte mir einen kalten Lappen auf die Stirn. „Wie schön, dass du wieder bei bewusst sein bist. Du hast volle zwei Tage geschlafen."lachelte er und sah mir in die Augen. Ich konnte nicht anders und sah ihn immer noch total baff an. Nicht mal das ich zwei Tage lang geschlafen hatte, haute mich wirklich um. Euch würde es schließlich auch ziemlich aus den Socken hauen. Wenn auf einmal euer Lieblings- Chara. aus eurem Lieblings- Manga vor euch stünde, oder? Anscheinend wurde ihm bei meinem langen Schweigen langsam mulmig zu mute. „Jeanne, alles in Ordnung? Sag doch etwas!" er sah mich besorgt an. Als ich ihn weiterhin nur stumm an sah, nahm er mich in den Arm und drückte mich an sich. Ich ließ es ruhig über mich ergehen, doch als er wieder leise den Namen Jeanne aussprach, machte es bei mir „Klick" und ich stieß ihn von mir. Worauf Hijiri mir einen verwunderten Blick zuwarf. So schnell es bei mir im Moment ging, kletterte ich aus dem Bett, dabei wäre ich beinahe noch hingeflogen. Hätte er mich zum Glück nicht aufgefangen. „Jeanne…?" weiter kam er nicht denn ich unterbrach ihn heftig. „Ich bin nicht Jeanne! Ich sehe ihr nicht mal ähnlich! Also…" Wieder gaben meine Beine unter mir nach und in diesem Augenblick war ich echt froh, das er mich festhielt. Ich atmete tief durch und setzte mich langsam wieder aufs Bett. Hijiri setzte sich neben mich und schaute mir verwirrter als zuvor ins Gesicht. „Was soll das heißen du siehst ihr nicht ähnlich? Du hast dieselben Haare, dieselben Augen und…" sein Blick wanderte meinen Körper entlang. Hey, seid wann kennst du ihren Körper auswendig dachte ich und ließ meine Augen auch an mir längs wandern. Erschrocken bemerkte ich das ich nur ein Hemd an hatte das gerade mal so meine Oberschenkel bedeckte und das ich darunter nur meine Unterwäsche trug. Dadurch, dass ich meinen Kopf nach vorne gebeugt hatte, fielen mir auch jetzt ein paar Haarsträhnen vors Gesicht. Gedankenverloren betrachtete ich sie, während meine Hand es durchfuhr. Dann stockte ich mitten in der Bewegung. Moment, hier stimmte etwas ganz und gar nicht. Die Farbe meiner Haare und auch die Länge waren ganz anders. (Ja, Ja! Jetzt werden alle sagen: So was merkt man doch sofort! Aber Hey, ich nicht. Ich glaub der Satz kommt von Arina Tanemura: Was andere an einem Tag merken, merke ich erst nach zehn Jahren. g) Ich sprang schwankend auf und trat wacklig wie mir nun noch mal war, auf den Spiegel hinter der Tür zu. Was ich sah, raubte mir für ein paar Sekunden den Atem. Meine Augen waren lila und meine Haare fielen mir in leichten Wellen, blond und lang den Rücken hinunter. Ich konnte nicht anders. Mir kamen die Tränen. Ich versuchte sie mit aller Gewalt zurück zuhalten. Doch wollte es mir einfach nicht gelingen. Ich spürte wie sich zwei Arme um mich legten und zu sich umdrehten. Dann drückte er mich wieder einfach an sich. Nachdem ich mich ausgeheult hatte, hob er mich hoch und legte mich zurück ins Bett. Ein zaghaftes lächeln trat in mein Gesicht. „Tut mir leid." flüsterte ich. Er sah mich erstaunt an und ich zeigte auf sein nasses Hemd. Darüber musste er lachen. „Schon in Ordnung. Schlaf jetzt, reden können wir später." sagte er und verließ dann das Zimmer. Ich legte mich auf die Seite und atmete nochmals tief durch. Bevor die Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung dann doch übermannten.

Als ich das nächste Mal wach wurde schien die Sonne ins Zimmer. Ich musste kurz blinzeln, damit sich meine Augen an die Helligkeit gewöhnen konnten. Dann setzte ich mich auf und schwank meine Beine aus dem bett. Als ich jetzt vor den Spiegel trat und in das Gesicht vor mir sah. Lachte ich schon wieder etwas. Was soll's so lange es sich nicht zum schlechteren ändert dachte ich und besah mir das Zimmer dann erstmal genauer. Ich pfiff durch die Zähne. Der Mann hatte Geschmack. Alles war in einem angenehmen Vanilieton gehalten und den Boden bedeckte ein dicker Flausch Teppich in Terrakotta. Nun ging mein Blick zur Uhr an der Wand. Sie zeigte, dass es gerade mal kurz nach sieben war. Doch da ich wusste, dass ich eh nicht mehr schlafen könnte, begab ich mich auf Erkundungstour. Als ich aus dem Schlafzimmer trat, fielen mir beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf. Mein Gedanke ich befände mich in einer Wohnung verging sofort. Das schien hier ein riesen Haus zu sein. Das Treppenhaus glich mehr der Lobby eines kleinen Hotels. Marmorboden, weiße Wände, weiße Torbögen als Geländer und überall standen tropische Pflanzen. Das alles erinnerte mich mehr an meinen spanisch Urlaub, mit meiner Familie. Fehlt unten nur noch ein Plätscherbrunnen dachte ich schmunzelnd und unterließ mein Vorhaben mich umzusehen. Denn allein hier oben befanden sich noch sechs…sieben weitere Türen. Gott weiß, wo ich überall landen würde. Also beschloss meine Wenigkeit erstmal nach unten zu gehen. Denn jedes anständige Haus, hatte unten ein Wohnzimmer bzw. eine Küche. Während meine Füße nach unten tapsten, ließ ich meinen Blick weiter durchs haus schweifen. Wenn der Rest ein genauso großer Hammer war, dann Danke. Und so einer war „nur" Lehrer? Hatte er eine Erbschaft gemacht? Doch dann fiel mir ein was er wirklich war und mein lächeln verschwand aus dem Gesicht. Wer weiß von wem er das Haus hatte. Unten angekommen drehte ich mich erstmal alles genau anschauend um. Schließlich entdeckte ich eine Tür die nur leicht angelehnt war. Die einzigste, die anderen drei Türen hier unten waren fest verschlossen. Also ging ich auf diese Tür zu. Ich hob meine rechte Hand und drückte sie noch etwas weiter auf. Soviel das ich lautlos hinein schlüpfen konnte. Drinnen konnte ich nicht anders. Mir viel die Kinnlade runter. Auf der Hinterseite befand sich eine große Fensterwand, die alle von der Decke auf den Boden reichten. Wenn man hinaus blickte sah man eine geschickt angelegte Terrasse und dann die Treppen, die in den Garten hinunterführten. Ein Ausblick für die Götter ging es mir durch den Kopf. Aber auch das Wohnzimmer selber war nicht ohne. Heller Holzfußboden, Champagner farbende Tapeten und fast überall Bücherregale aus Buche. In diesen Regalen befanden sich bestimmt über tausende von Büchern und alle aus anderen Zeiten wie es mir schien. Dann wandte ich meinen Blick in die Mitte des Raumes, wo drei zweier Couchen standen. Alle schön in einer U-Form. Schräg in einer Wandecke davor, stand der Fernseher und auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite auf der anderen Seite des Zimmer der Kamin. Vor dem lag ein dicker Teppich mit orientalischen Mustern. Auch die Bilder an den Wänden waren einen Blick wert. Sehr außergewöhnlich waren die. Schwer zu beschreiben, einfach nur wunderschön. (Und wenn ich das sage ist das echt schon was wert g) Inzwischen war ich weiter hinein getreten. Auf einmal bemerkte ich, dass auf einer der Couchen eine Person lag. Ich trat weiter auf sie zu, so dass das Gesicht jener Person aus der Sonne verschwand. Wie erwartet war es Hijiri, der darin lag und schlief. Ein lächeln trat wieder in mein Gesicht und ich lief leise hinter die Couch. Ich legte meine Arme überkreuzt auf die Rückenlehne und betrachtete sein schlafendes Gesicht genauer. Ihn real zu sehen war doch um einiges eindrucksvoller, als nur auf dem Papier. Am liebsten hätte ich ihm die losen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht gestrichen. Unterdrückte diesen Drang dann aber energisch. Also sah ich weiterhin, einfach nur auf sein schlafendes Gesicht. Ich konnte es noch immer nicht fassen, ich war in einem Manga und hatte auch noch die Gestalt von einer dieser Personen. Langsam begann Hijiri sich zu bewegen und die Augen zu öffnen. Lächelnd begegnete ich seinem Blick. „Jeanne du…" flüsterte er mir zu. Mein fröhliches Gesicht drohte zu schwinden, als ich mich von ihm wegdrehte und sagte: „ Ich bin nicht Jeanne. Aber auch erstmal einen schönen Guten Morgen." Er richtete sich auf und erhob sich aus der Couch. „Ja natürlich Guten Morgen." Ich konnte ihn nicht sehen, da ich ihm den Rücken zuwandte. Erst als er vor mir stand, bemerkte ich. Das er nur eine Boxershorts trug. Mein Gesicht lief Knallrot an und ich begann zu stottern: „Eh…ähm…ich…tut mir leid." Dann drückte ich mich an ihm vorbei und rannte aus dem Zimmer. So schnell ich konnte lief ich die Treppen hinauf und ins Schlafzimmer. Ein idealer Ort, wenn man die Situation von eben bedenkt. Aber egal. Ich schloss die Tür und lehnte mich Atemlos dagegen. „Was sollte das denn jetzt, Sabrina." schallt ich mich selber. „Er muss ja jetzt denken du bist nicht ganz dicht." Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Warum bin ich überhaupt rot geworden. Den Freund meiner g.S. hab ich doch auch schon oft in Shorts gesehen. Da dreh ich doch auch nicht durch und weglaufen tu ich schon gar nicht." überlegte ich dann wütend und ließ mich zu Boden gleiten. „So was peinliches aber auch." grummelte ich still. Plötzlich hörte ich ein gleichmäßiges klopfen an der Tür. „Darf ich reinkommen?" hörte ich seine Stimme gedämpft aus den Flur fragen. Ich stand langsam wieder auf und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit. Ich sah, dass er sich eine schwarze Hose angezogen und ein rotes Hemd offen übergeworfen hatte. Also machte ich die Tür weiter auf. Soweit, dass er eintreten konnte. Als Hijiri im Zimmer war und zum reden ansetzen wollte. Kam ich ihm schnell zuvor und rief: „Entschuldige, normalerweise gerate ich nicht so schnell aus der Fassung." Um meine Aussage zu bekräftigen, verbeugte ich mich auch noch. Er setzte sich aufs Bett und lächelte mich an. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, ich muss mich entschuldigen. Du musst ganz schön geschockt gewesen sein." Ich schüttelte ebenfalls stark den Kopf. „Nein, nein. Ich war nur ziemlich verblüfft. Man sieht so einen gut aussehenden Kerl, schließlich nicht alle Tage. Und schon gar nicht nur in Boxershorts." Sagte ich und bemerkte gar nicht, dass ich die letzten beiden Sätze laut ausgesprochen hatte. Erst als ich ein amüsiertes „Danke" aus seiner Richtung hörte, bekam ich mit. Was ich jetzt schon wieder angestellt hatte. Ich lief kurzerhand wieder rot an und glaubte, dass bestimmt alles Blut aus meinem Körper jetzt im Gesicht wäre. Mist. Seit ich wieder voll da bin. Verzapfe ich einen Schwachsinn nach dem anderen. Der muss mich doch bald für vollkommen beschränkt halten Zum Glück bemerkte Hijiri meine Verlegenheit und meinte: „Am besten wir vergessen das alles, oder?" ich nickte und lächelte vorsichtig. Er erwiderte mein lächeln und fragte dann: „Okay. Du sagst du bist nicht Jeanne." Wieder nickte ich. „Aber wer bist du dann? Du siehst genau wie sie aus." Bevor ich antwortete ließ ich mich auf dem Bett neben ihm nieder. Holte noch mal kurz Luft und antwortete schließlich: „Mein Name ist Sabrina. Sabrina Belden." Er sah mir in die Augen, als Versuche er heraus zu finden ob ich Lüge. Letztendlich schien er mir zu glauben und fragte weiter: „Und wie alt bist du? Wo kommst du her?" Seufzend strich ich mir das Haar zurück und sagte: „Ich bin 17 Jahre alt und woher ich komme…" Hier stockte ich kurz. Fuhr dann aber weiter fort: „Ich komme aus Deutschland. Zumindest offiziell. Wie ich bei dir im Auto landen konnte, kann ich dir nicht sagen." Noch nicht fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu. Hijiri schien was entgegen setzen zu wollen, überlegte es sich dann aber doch anders. Stattdessen fragte er noch: „Eins möchte ich jetzt aber noch wissen. Wie siehst du wirklich aus?" Das war der Moment wo ich mir auf die Lippen biss. Ich wusste nicht ob ich ihm dies verraten sollte. Wenn ja, würde ich doch sicher mein eigenes Aussehen auch jetzt noch haben, oder? So beschloss ich vorerst darüber zu schweigen. „Tut mir leid. Aber das kann ich dir ebenfalls nicht sagen. Vorerst nicht. Du wirst es noch früh genug erfahren." Erwiderte ich ruhig. Zwar passte ihm das nicht ganz. Doch sagte er nur: „Okay, ich hab Zeit." Ich wusste, dass er das wörtlich meinte und lächelte ihn strahlend an. „Schön. Jetzt will ich aber wissen, wie du heißt! Alter, Beruf…!"Nicht das ich es eh nicht schon wusste. Aber nicht zu fragen, wäre sehr verdächtig. Stimmt doch, oder? Hijiri lachte als er antwortete: „Ganz schön viele Fragen!" „Auch nicht viel mehr als deine." Wehrte ich mich schmollend und lächelte dann wieder. Er lächelte zurück und sagte dann: „Also gut. Mein Name lautet Hijiri Shikaido. 26 Jahre, Lehrer kam vor zwei Monaten hierher aus Frankreich. Single." „Single? Hm. Hatte ich zwar nicht gefragt, aber auch gut." grinste ich frech. Er lächelte nur und wollte den Arm um mich legen, als ich energisch aufsprang. „Gut. Nachdem wir das geklärt haben. Ähm, wir bleiben doch beim „du"?" Ein überrumpeltes nicken. „Schön. Ich könnte jetzt wirklich eine Dusche vertragen und danach was zu Essen. Zweieinhalb Tage ohne Nahrung ist doch arg lang." meinte ich gut gelaunt. Jetzt stand auch Hijiri auf und lächelte. „Komm mit." meinte er, während er mir seine Hand auf meinen Rücken legte und vor sich her schob. „HEY!" ich hatte mal wieder ne lange Leitung. „Ich zeig dir wo das Bad ist." sagte er ruhig. „Ach so." atmete ich erleichtert aus. „Was hast du denn gedacht?" grinste er frech. Wie gerne, würde ich ihm jetzt dieses Grinsen aus dem Gesicht küssen dachte ich. Schimpfte mich aber sofort wieder für diesen total absurden Gedanken. Sondern antwortete in gespielter Gereiztheit: „Gar nichts. Rein gar nichts." Hijiri lächelte nur still, man sah ihn an, dass er mir nicht glaubte. Er schob mich durch den Flur und in die zweite Tür rechts neben dem Schlafzimmer. „So hier ist es. Viel Spaß! Handtücher sind dritter Schrank in der Mitte." sagte Hijiri und schloss hinter mir die Tür. Ich trat einen Schritt weiter ins Badezimmer und staunte mal wieder nur. Das Bad war in braunen Marmor gehalten und die Griffe aller Hähne vergoldet. Die Badewanne war im Boden eingelassen und ließ genug Platz für zwei Personen. Die Fenster waren geschickt in der Decke eingelassen. So hatte man viel Stellplatz. Links neben der Tür befanden sich vier Schränke in weiß. Alle in einer anderen Größe. Auf der rechten Seite von mir und der Tür, war ein großes Waschbecken, dem folgten die Toilette und dann die Duschkabine. Nachdem ich das ganze Bild in mir aufgenommen hatte. Ging ich zu dem besagten Schrank und zog ein großes flauschiges Handtuch heraus. Dann zog ich mich aus und verschwand unter der Dusche. Als ich fertig war, putzte ich mir noch schnell die Zähne. (Die Zahnbürste hatte dort Neuverpackt gelegen.) Gerade als ich mich anziehen wollte, fiel mir ein das ich meine Klamotten noch gar nicht wieder hatte. Also trotte ich, nur in Handtuch und Unterwäsche bekleidet aus dem Bad und rief nach Hijiri. Der auch nach ein paar Minuten kam. „Was? Wieso trägst du nur das Handtuch und…" weiter kam er nicht. Denn ich unterbrach ihn. „Ja, wieso nur? Weil du meine Kleidung vielleicht unterschlagen hast?" grinste ich scheinheilig. „Ach stimmt. Augenblick." Sagte er und ich sah wie in das Zimmer zwischen mir und dem Schlafzimmer ging. Kurz darauf kam er wieder heraus und hielt meine Sachen in den Händen. „Bitte gewaschen und gebügelt." Lächelte er und ging wieder nach unten. Ich sah ihn nur nach und murmelte ein „Danke". Ehe ich die Tür hinter mir schloss.

Zwanzig Minuten später, als ich die Treppen hinunter ging. (20 Minuten? Ja wisst ihr eigentlich was es heißt. Langes und dickes Haar auch nur Ansatzweise trocken zu kriegen?) Kam mir Hijiri entgegen. „Da bist du ja, wollt schon gucken, ob alles in Ordnung ist." sagte er erleichtert. Ich schritt an ihm vorbei und meinte grinsend: „Logo! Gibs zu. Du wolltest bloß spannen." Jetzt schien er empört zu sein und widersprach: „Gar nicht wahr. Ich…" Nun konnte ich nicht mehr. Ich platzte beinahe vor lachen. Das Gesicht das er machte war einfach köstlich. „Schon gut. Das weiß ich doch. War doch bloß ein Witz gewesen." beruhigte ich ihn. Sofort entspannten sich seine Gesichtszüge wieder und er führte mich ins Esszimmer. Wo der Frühstückstisch gedeckt war. Dies Zimmer war in Kiefer gehalten und verströmte mit seinem Pfirsichfarbenen Wänden eine wundervolle wärme. Als wir frühstückten stellte ich erstaunt fest, das mein Hunger gar nicht so groß wie erwartet war. Aber stören sollte dies mich nicht weiter. Was mir jetzt erst auffiel war, das ich es einwandfrei beherrschte mit Stäbchen zu essen und auch die Sprache machte mir keinerlei Probleme. Schön zwar besuchte ich bereits zu Hause einen japanisch Kurs, aber so fließend konnte ich es auch wieder nicht. Tja, ich brauchte halt schon immer etwas länger um irgendwas zu bemerken. Jetzt lehnte ich mich pappsatt zurück und sah auf Hijiri der mir gegenüber saß. „Weißt du was mich wundert?" begann ich vorsichtig. „Nein, was denn?" fragte er erstaunt. „Nun, du sagtest doch du bist Lehrer, oder?" „Ja und?" „Ich frag mich wie man sich da so eine Luxushütte leisten kann. Nichts für ungut. Das Haus ist wirklich klasse." „Achso. Na ja. Ich habe es äußerst günstig erworben." Meinte er leichthin. Das glaubte ich ihm nun zwar nicht. Aber wenn er meinte. Bitte schön. Jedem das seine.

Nachdem er fertig war räumten wir gemeinsam ab und erledigten die angefallnen Säuberungsarbeiten. Danach zeigte er mir den Rest des Hauses. Inzwischen wunderte es mich nicht mehr, dass alle Zimmer hell eingerichtet waren. Die Küche wie das Esszimmer in Kiefer. Das Arbeitszimmer in Erle. Das Gästezimmer in blau-gelb. (Und dann gab es noch ein paar weitere Zimmer die ich vielleicht später vorstellen werde) Langsam glaubte ich das er ein Problem mit dunklem Farben hatte. Aber dem war wohl nicht so. Was seine dunkle Kleidung bewies. Als wir oben vor der letzten Tür links ankamen, sagte er: „Das Zimmer ist verboten, okay? Du darfst alle Zimmer nutzen, nur dieses hier bitte nicht. Versprich es mir Sabrina!" Ich verstand zwar nicht ganz warum, versprach es dann aber. Der Ton in seiner Stimme veranlasste mich dazu, keine Fragen zustellen. Anscheinend gibt es auch Dinge, vor denen sich Dämonen in Acht nehmen. Außer vor Gott dachte ich und wusste nicht, ahnte nicht mal was mich noch alles hier erwarten sollte…

To be continued…

Das erste Kapitel ist geschrieben und mir schmerzen die Finger. Ich hoffe es hat euch soweit gefallen auch wenn es noch irgendwie an Spannung fehlt. Doch ich werde mir Mühe geben, dass sich das noch ändert. Achja, den Manga den ich von KKJ anfangs lesen will ist Band7. Nur damit ihr Bescheid wisst.

Jetzt aber Schluss und gebt bitte viele Kommis ab, auch Kritik.

Bis dann Urbena


	2. Erster Schultag und was dann noch so kam

Abenteuer fürs Leben

2. Kapitel

Erster Schultag und was dann noch so kam

Hallo. Aufs Vorwort verzichten wir heut mal und Danke für die bisherigen Kommis.

Inzwischen waren sechs Tage vergangen seit ich bei Hijiri im Auto gelandet war. Wir hatten beschlossen, dass ich bei ihm wohnen bleiben würde und da ich dafür nichts bezahlen brauchte. Hatte ich ihn dazu überredet, dass ich den Haushalt machen würde. Zwar kam einmal die Woche eine Raumpflegerin, doch blieb immer wieder mal etwas herum liegen und kochen war auch nicht unbedingt eine von Hijiris stärken, wie ich gleich am ersten Abend hatte feststellen dürfen. Also stellte ich mich jetzt immer hinter den Herd und seltsamer Weise machte mir der ganze Haushalt sogar Spaß. Während ich mich zu Hause selbst gegen das abwaschen wehrte und immer wieder gerne meiner g. S. zu schob.

Ich war gerade dabei ein Glas, das Hijiri im Arbeitszimmer vergessen hatte, abzuspülen. Als die Haustür aufging und er nach Hause kam. Ich ging in die Vorhalle und begrüßte ihn fröhlich: „Hallo! Willkommen zu Hause! Wie war dein Tag?" „Gut. Wie immer." Entgegnete er lächelnd. Dann fragte er: „Weißt du wie du dich benimmst?" Ich schüttelte ahnungslos den Kopf. „Wie eine frischgebackene Ehefrau." Grinste er jetzt. „Was!" ich lief knallrot an. „Es fehlt nur noch etwas. Willst du wissen was?" fragte er nun und trat näher an mich ran und da ich ja manchmal nicht besonders helle bin, nickte ich. „Das." Flüsterte Hijiri und küsste mich sanft auf den Mund. Nur kurz, doch es sollte reichen mich noch röter und ziemlich benommen zurück zulassen. Vorsichtig legte ich die Finger auf meine Lippen, welche seine eben noch berührt hatten. Als plötzlich seine Stimme mich aus meiner Erstarrung riss. „Sabrina…" Bevor er weiter reden konnte, platzte ich hervor: „HEY! Was sollte das!" Ich hatte unbemerkt meine Hände zu Fäusten geballt. „Ähem." Hijiri wich einen Schritt zurück, ehe er fort fuhr: „Ich habe dir was mitgebracht." Zwar wusste ich, dass er vom Thema ablenkte, aber das war eigentlich auch egal. Unangenehm war der Kuss ja nun auch nicht gewesen. Also betrachtete ich die Tüte, die er mir jetzt vorhielt. „Was? Aber warum?" ich sah ihn fragend an. „Mach sie einfach auf. Du wirst schon sehen." Bemerkte er und ging zur Garderobe um sein Jackett abzulegen. Es war zwar Sommer aber für Lehrer bestand weiterhin Jackenpflicht. Meiner Meinung nach, eine super dumme Regelung. Aber man kann sie ja nicht ändern. Ich linste in die Tüte und riss ungläubig die Augen auf. Noch bevor ich irgendetwas sagen konnte, fragte Hijiri: „Was gibt es eigentlich zu essen?" Ich knurrte irgendetwas und schlich ihm raubtiergleich hinterher ins Esszimmer. In der Hand die Tüte, die ich ihm am liebsten an den Kopf geschmissen hätte.

Bei Tisch stocherte ich lustlos in meinem Sushi herum. Ich war so was von geladen. Ich war einfach nur auf 180. Während es ihm ganz gut zu schmecken schien. Er ließ sich nicht im Geringsten, von meinem finsteren Gesicht den Appetit verderben. Ganz im Gegenteil, er lächelte sogar noch so verdammt selbst zufrieden. Ich konnte nicht länger stumm sitzen bleiben und sagte wütend: „Das soll doch wohl ein Witz sein, oder? Du glaubst doch nicht allen ernstes, das ich hier zur Schule gehen werde." Jetzt sah er mich erstaunt an, wenn das gespielt war, dann aber verdammt gut. „Das ist es also. Ich dachte schon du bist noch wegen des Kusses sauer." Erwiderte er sichtlich erleichtert. Nun sah ich ihn erstaunt an, das war doch nicht sein ernst, oder? „Was das?" Ach nein. Es hat mir sogar ganz gut gefallen…" schon wieder zu spät bemerkte ich, was ich diesmal wieder für einen Kram von mir gegeben hatte. Um meine Verlegenheit zu überspielen, schrie ich ihn an: „Ach, du kannst mich mal!" Dann stand ich ruckartig auf und rannte aus dem Esszimmer. Hijiri versuchte zwar mich aufzuhalten, doch gelang es mir mich aus seinem Griff loszureißen.

Ich rannte hinauf ins Gästezimmer, welches inzwischen meines war und schloss die Tür hinter mir ab. „Verflixt! Warum muss ich immer so einen Mist bauen. Dann laufe ich auch noch weg, so bekomme ich bestimmt nie eine Sache gelöst." Ich ließ mich aufs Bett fallen und schloss frustriert die Augen. Als es plötzlich schwach an der Tür klopfte, versuchte ich es zu ignorieren. Doch als es lauter wurde, rief ich missstimmt: „Ich hab doch gesagt, du sollst mich in Ruhe lassen!" „Vergiss es. Das klären wir jetzt und auf der Stelle." Hörte ich Hijiri sagen. Nun musste ich trotz allem ernstes der Situation leise lachen. „Okay. Aber ist es nicht etwas unbequem durch eine Tür zu reden?" fragte ich gespielt ahnungslos. „Mag sein. Das ist mir jedoch egal. Wenn du nicht öffnest reden wir halt so." wurde seine Stimme lauter. Ich richtete mich entnervt auf und ging zur Tür um aufzuschließen. Denn mich mit einer Tür zu unterhalten, fand ich selbst nicht sehr prickelnd. Kurz nachdem ich den Schlüssel herum gedreht hatte, kam er rein gestürmt. Erschrocken wich ich an die Wand zurück. So aufgebracht war er mir gegenüber noch nie gewesen und für einen kleinen Augenblick, glaubte ich eine andere Augenfarbe bei ihm zusehen. Beschloss dann aber dies als Einbildung ab zutun. „Schön. Soweit wären wir schon mal. Würdest du mir bitte mal erklären, was das sollte?" Hijiri war der Verzweiflung nahe. Ich lächelte und sagte: „Tut mir wirklich leid." Er sah mich ernst an und entgegnete dann: „Achja? Das reicht mir aber nicht. Ich will wissen was du hast." Ich lehnte mich an die Wand und sah zur Seite. Dann in seine Augen, die mich intensiv anblickten. „Na gut. Du hast gewonnen." Gab ich geschlagen nach. „Als du mir die Tüte gegeben hast und ich die Schuluniform darin sah. Bin ich einfach bloß wütend geworden weil, du musst wissen, bei uns sind jetzt Sommerferien und da will man von der Schule relativ wenig wissen." Hijiri sah mich verblüfft an. „Ist das ein Grund so auszurasten?" Lachend schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Nein natürlich nicht. Es war einfach nur die Sache mit dem Kuss. Als du das ansprachst und ich diese Antwort mit dem gut gefallen´ zu besten gab… oh Gott war mir das peinlich. Wie dem auch sei. Ich wollte dich nicht anschreien, wirklich. Bitte verzeih." „Oje und ich dachte schon sonst was." Er sah mich ungläubig an. Super Sabrina. Jetzt hast du es geschafft. Er wird dich für Geisteskrank halten dachte ich unglücklich. „Aber wenn es nur das ist. Das vergessen wir dann einfach, okay?" sagte er und setzte sich aufs Bett, wobei er mich mitzog und neben sich setzte. „Du schmeißt mich nicht raus?" fragte ich erstaunt. „Wieso sollte ich?" sein Blick war mehr als überrascht. „Na ja. Du musst doch glauben, dass ich nicht ganz plemplem bin. Wegen so einer Kleinigkeit gleich an die Decke zu gehen." Entgegnete ich bedrückt. „Blödsinn. Du bleibst bei mir. Aber die Schule kann ich dir nicht ersparen. Sonst bekomm ich selber ärger mit der Stadt." Sagte er lächelnd. Ich schaute zwar nicht gerade glücklich drein, gab mich aber geschlagen. Das zweite Mal bereits innerhalb von fünf Minuten. REKORD! „Na gut, dann gehe ich halt hin. Aber eine Frage. Wie erklärst du dem Direktor, das wir zusammen wohnen?" grinste ich hinterlistig. „Das ist schon geklärt. Ich habe ihm erzählt, du wärst meine Cousine aus Deutschland. Also keine Chance." Grinste er fies zurück. „Ach und das hat er dir geglaubt?" ich sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Sie haben mir alle geglaubt und sie werden uns auch weiterhin glauben." Sein Gesicht kam meinem sehr Nahe. Bis wir beide auf gleicher Augenhöhe waren. „Glaub mir ich kann sehr überzeugend sein." Sagte er leise und küsste mich, so als wolle er es mir damit beweisen. Als er sich von mir löste, schlug mir das Herz bis zum Hals. „Hast du nicht gesagt wir wollen es vergessen?" fragte ich leicht stockend. Er lächelte nur sanft, während er antwortete: „Ja. Aber ich habe nie gesagt, das ich es nicht mehr tun würde und das werde ich, wann immer mir auch gefällt." Dann stand er auf und fragte: „Ich geh schon mal runter, den Tisch abräumen. Kommst du gleich nach?" Ich nickte nur stumm und als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss, wurde mir zum ersten Mal wirklich klar. Das dies kein gewöhnlicher Mann war. Sondern auch ein Dämon, der mich ganz leicht, mehr als nur ein bisschen verletzten konnte.

Der nächste Tag war Donnerstag. Wir standen um sieben Uhr auf, um uns fertig zumachen. Als ich in die Schuluniform schlüpfte und in den Spiegel sah, entglitt meiner Kehle ein Schrei des entsetzten. Sofort kam Hijiri ins Zimmer um zuschauen, was denn jetzt wieder los war. Ich starrte ihn geschockt an. „Ich sehe schrecklich aus. Jede Farbe der Welt, aber ausgerechnet ich muss dieses grün tragen." Jammerte ich. Nun fing er auch noch an zu lachen. „Das ist nicht lustig!" rief ich ihm entrüstet entgegen. „Doch. Ich meine, wie kann man sich wegen so einer kleinen Lappalie so aufregen." Ich schaute ihn jetzt ebenfalls lachend an. Er hatte ja Recht. „Ich weiß." Lenkte ich ein. „Vielleicht liegt es auch einfach nur daran, dass ich keine Uniform gewohnt bin. In Deutschland gibt es nun mal keine Kleiderordnung. Bei uns ist es so, wer nicht aussieht wie Heidi Klump und die neuste Markenmode trägt gehört nicht dazu." Nun sah er mir ernst in die Augen und meinte: „Na und selbst wenn. Hier nicht und egal was du sagst. Dir steht die Uniform." Schloss er und war mir dabei immer näher gekommen. Ich schob ihn entschlossen von mir weg und erwiderte murrend: „So ein Käse. Aber jetzt lass uns los." Schnell schnappte ich mir noch ein Haarband, um meine Haare zu einem Zopf zusammen zubinden. Dann ging ich los. Kurz vor der Haustür, hörte ich wie Hijiri nach meinem Namen rief. „Was?" „Deine Tasche." Grinste er und warf sie mir zu. Ich fing sie auf und maulte irgendwas von toller Tagesanfang, nur um dann mit einem lauten Rumms aus dem Haus zu stürmen.

Ich war gerade mal 25 Meter weit gekommen, als der rote PKW von Hijiri neben mir herrollte. „Komm steig ein." Meinte er schmunzelnd. Doch ich schüttelte nur stur den Kopf und legte noch einen Zahn zu. Ich hörte noch wie er seufzte: „Na gut." Dann hielt der Wagen an und auch ich blieb verwundert stehen. Die Fahrertür öffnete sich und Hijiri stieg aus. Er kam auf mich zu und legte lässig einen Arm um meine Schulter. Vollkommen perplex ging ich zusammen mit ihm weiter. „Was? Warum?" stotterte ich. Doch er lächelte nur und meinte: „Alleine kommst du dort nie en." „Danke für dein Vertrauen." Schmollte ich, was ich auch für den Rest des Weges tat. Wir brauchten mehr als eine ¾ Stunde, um in der Schule anzukommen. Kurz vor dem Eingang, löste ich seine Hand von meiner Schulter. Eins stand für mich absolut fest. Niemals wieder, würde ich zu Fuß zur Schule gehen. Das ist purer Selbstmord, den Hang hier hoch zu latschen. „Mann! Hättest du mir nicht sagen können. Das man für den Weg solange braucht!" schimpfte ich. „Hätte schon. Aber zugehört hättest du mir sicher auch nicht." Meinte er leichthin. Womit er vollkommen ins Schwarze traf. Aber das würde ich ihm garantiert nicht unter die Nase reiben. Was auch gar nicht nötig gewesen wäre. Ich konnte in seinem Gesicht lesen, dass er wusste mich ertappt zu haben. So hielt ich ausnahmsweise mal den Mund und stellte fest. Das Hijiri ganz schön beliebt zu sein schien. Wir wurden nämlich für den Rest des Weges von etlichen Schülern begrüßt. Vor allem aber er und zwar von den weiblichen Schülerinnen. „Bist ganz schön beliebt, was?" bemerkte ich ironisch und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Dem folgte ein leises lachen seinerseits. „Sieh an, bist du etwa Eifersüchtig?" fragte er mit einer gefährlichen Sanftheit. Ich drehte mich abrupt von ihm weg und marschierte an ihm vorbei, nicht aber ohne noch zu antworten: „Hättest du wohl gern, was? Bin ich aber nicht. Außerdem vergiss nicht, ich bin ihre Cousine -Sensei." Setzte ich meiner Ironie noch etwas Spott auf. Ich wusste zwar nicht wie er hinter meinem Rücken guckte. Doch nahm ich an, dass er sich mal wieder ein lautes Lachen verkneifen musste. So reagierte er nämlich stets auf meine kleinen Mätzchen. Doch mir war im Moment auch so ziemlich piep egal was er dachte. Ich stürmte einfach nur geradeaus auf den Eingang zu. Dabei riss ich noch ein paar Schüler mit um, die mir empört hinterher sahen. In der Eingangshalle blieb ich ruckartig stehen, so das Hijiri beinahe in mich rein lief. Da er mir ziemlich eilig nach gelaufen war und daher auch schnell stoppen musste. „Was ist? Wieso…?" wollte er fragen. Jedoch bemerkte er so gleich mein ungutes Schweigen. Ebenso das ich meine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte und mein rechter Fuß ungeduldig auf und ab wippte. „Ich hab's. Du weißt nicht, wo es zum Büro des Direktors geht? Hab ich Recht?" lächelte er mich hinterhältig an. „Wenn du es schon weißt. Warum fragst du dann noch so überflüssig!" motzte ich ihn lautstark an. Sein lächeln wurde noch um eine Spur breiter, als er mir leise zu flüsterte: „Weil du einfach süß bist. Wenn du dich so aufregst." Mir stockte der Atem, doch fasste ich mich schnell wieder und zischte: „Rutsch mir doch den Buckel runter." Dann wollte ich weiter, besann mich allerdings eines besseren und packte noch seinem Jackenärmel um ihn mitzuziehen. Erst jetzt fiel mir mal wieder auf, was wir den anderen Schülern für eine Show geliefert hatten. Nun wohl besser ich. Manche sahen mich fassungslos an, da ich so unverschämt mit einem Lehrer redete. Andere, voran Schülerinnen, blitzten mich wütend an. Da sie glaubten ich würde mit ihm flirten und sei daher eine arge Rivalin. Vor dem Stufenabsatz, der in die erste Etage führte, blieb ich kurz stehen, drehte mich mit einem entschuldigenden lächeln zu ihnen um. „Typisch Verwandte." Meinte ich zuckersüß, als ob das alles erklärte und folgte meinen zukünftigen Geschichtslehrer dann schnell. Die anderen ließ ich verblüfft und sprachlos zurück.

Nachdem die letzten Formalitäten erledigt hatten, gingen wir gemeinsam zu meinem beziehungsweise unserem Klassenzimmer. Es war wirklich ein Glückstreffer, das er gerade dort in der ersten Stunde unterrichtete, wo meine neue Klasse war. Vor der Tür zur 2G (ich nenne sie jetzt einfach mal so, ich glaube nämlich das weder im Manga noch im Anime jemals ein Name für die Klasse genannt wurde. Bin mir aber nicht sicher) blieben wir schließlich stehen. „Dann mal los." Sagte Hijiri, öffnete und trat mit einem fröhlichen Guten Morgen ein. Ich folgte ihm still. Sofort spürte ich, wie alle Blicke auf mir ruhten. Als ich meinen Blick über meine neuen Mitschüler schweifen ließ, fiel mir sofort auf, dass ihre Blicke nicht neugierig oder so waren. Sondern ungläubig, dieses mich anstarren wurde mir richtig unangenehm und selbst wenn ich bis jetzt noch Zweifel gehabt haben sollte. In Momokuri der Stadt von Kaito Jeanne zu sein. Wurden diese jetzt zu Nichte gemacht. Als ich in vier entsetzte und erschrockene zugleich Gesichter sah. Nämlich in das von Marron Kusakabe, Chiaki Nagoya, Miyaco Toudaji und Yamato Minazuki. Langsam wurde mir auch klar warum mich alle so komisch ansahen. Ich hatte doch das Aussehen von Jeanne, der Kamikaze Diebin. Zu meiner Erleichterung brach Hijiri nun, das immer unschöner werdende Schweigen und stellte mich den anderen vor. „Also das ist Sabrina Belden. Bis vor sechs Tagen, lebte sie noch in Deutschland. Bitte seid nett zu ihr. Ach und bevor irgendwelche Gerüchte in Umlauf kommen, weil man uns vielleicht mal öfters zusammen sehen sollte. Sie ist meine Cousine. Wir sind also Verwandt." Lächelte er. Ich nickte ihm zu und verbeugte mich dann kurz vor der Klasse. „ich freue mich hier zu sein und ich hoffe auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit." Meinte ich freundlich, im Innern dachte ich. Mein Gott. Wie steif das klingt Dann ließ ich mir von Hijiri den Platz in der zweiten Reihe neben dem Fenster zuweisen. Die ersten beiden Stunden gingen schnell rum und ich fand seinen Unterricht sehr unterhaltsam. Kein Wunder wenn man bedenkt, dass er vieles davon selbst miterlebt hatte.

Nachdem klingen, das das Ende der ersten Doppelstunde erklärte. Kamen Marron und Chiaki auf mich zu. Ich sah von meinem Platz hoch. Sie stellten sich kurz vor, dann fragte Chiaki: „Könnten wir dich mal eben allein sprechen?" ich nickte leicht und stand auf um ihnen nach draußen zu folgen. Als Hijiri mich kurz vor der Tür abpasste. „Wo willst du hin?" fragte er direkt. „Die beiden wollen mit mir reden." Antwortete ich leichthin. Erst schien er mich aufhalten zu wollen, entschied sich dann aber anders. Er trat zur Seite und sagte dann leise: „Pass auf dich auf." Ich sah ihn fragend an, bekam aber keine Antwort. Schließlich folgte ich den beiden. Draußen stellten wir uns etwas abseits unter einen Baum. Ich wollte sie gerade fragen, was sie von mir wollten, als beide ihre Kreuze hervor holten. Beide blinkten. „Also doch." Meinte Marron und Chiaki nickte. Ich verstand nicht ganz. „Okay." Chiaki sah mich mehr als ernst an. „Wer bist du wirklich? Warum siehst du aus wie Jeanne und wer schickt dich?" „Ähm, wovon redet ihr?" Ich versuchte mich so ahnungslos wie möglich zugeben und irgendwie gelang es mir auch die beiden vorerst davon zu überzeugen, das ich eine einfache Schülerin aus dem Ausland war. Aber das dem nicht solange bleiben würde, war mir absolut klar. Ich beschloss Hijiri nichts von diesem Gespräch zu erzählen, da dies nur für unnötigen Wirbel sorgen würde und mich zwingen. Auch ihm einiges zu erklären.

Auf dem Nachhauseweg unterhielten Hijiri und ich uns. Ich versuchte so gut wie möglich, das Thema Schule außen vor zu lassen. Doch irgendwann fragte er dann: „Und wie gefiel dir dein erster Tag?" Ich antworte ihm so gelassen wie möglich: „Och, eigentlich ganz gut. Ich glaube ich kann mich sogar an diese Uniform gewöhnen." Darauf warf er mir ein belustigtes Lächeln zu, das ich erwiderte. Dann wurde er wieder ernst und fragte weiter: „Ich will ja nicht neugierig sein. Aber was wollten Kusakabe-san und Nagoya-kun von dir?" Seine Stimme hatte einen merkwürdigen Unterton. „Nichts. Wirklich, wir haben bloß geredet." Entgegnete ich so ruhig ich es vermochte. „Ehrlich!" fügte ich seinem ungläubigen Blick noch hinzu und lachte dabei. Unterließ es dann jedoch sofort wieder. Da ich selber bemerkte, wie gespielt es klang. Hijiri wollte noch etwas sagen, ließ es dann aber wieder sein. Schweigend gingen wir den Rest des Weges weiter.

Im Haus angekommen, ging er schnell hoch ins Arbeitszimmer um ein paar Unterlagen zu besorgen. In der Stadt sollte noch ein Treffen für die nächsten Seminare in Tokjo stattfinden, wie er mir beim Frühstück erzählt hatte. Ich war vor den Treppen in den ersten Stock stehen geblieben und stand dort noch immer, als Hijiri wieder runterkam. Kurz bevor er bei der Haustür ankam, sagte ich: „Tut mir leid. Wirklich, aber wenn du wieder da bist. Sage ich dir was in der Paus passiert ist. Mehr kann ich dir noch nicht sagen." Er war stehen geblieben und kam jetzt wieder auf mich zu. Ich sah zu ihm hoch und Hijiri nickte zustimmend. „Ist gut. Außerdem glaube ich, weißt du auch noch nicht sehr viel mehr, oder?" Ich schwieg, was er als ein „Ja" annahm. Dann beugte er sich wieder zu mir runter und küsste mich. Bevor er mich kurz umarmte und leise „Gute Nacht" sagte. Ich ließ alles erstaunt über mich ergehen. Kaum zu glauben, das er ein Dämon ist schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Als er sich von mir löste und gehen wollte. Hielt ich ihn nochmals kurz zurück und sagte: „Aber du weißt mehr über die beiden, als du vorgibst. Stimmt doch, oder?" Er wusste, dass ich keine Antwort erwartete und lächelte nur geheimnisvoll, berührte dann nochmals sanft meine Wange und verschwand aus dem Haus. (Durch die Tür, okay? Nur damit hier niemand was falsches denkt) Als er weg war, holte ich tief Luft und ging in mein Zimmer. Dort wechselte ich die Uniform gegen ein langes Hemd, welches mir als Nachthemd diente. Dann lief ich hinunter ins Wohnzimmer. Ich wollte ein bisschen fernsehen, wobei ich nach ner guten halben Stunde einschlief. Kurz vor Mitternacht wachte ich erschrocken auf. Ein lauter Schrei aus dem Fernseher hatte mich geweckt. Ich schaltete ihn ab und machte unten überall wo Licht brannte, die Lampen aus. Während ich die Treppen hochging, fröstelte ich leicht. Allein in diesem großen Haus zu sein, war doch um einiges unheimlicher als gedacht. Ich war froh als ich mein Zimmer betrat. Da ich jetzt eh nicht gleich wieder schlafen würde können. Ging ich zum Fenster und sah hinaus. Gerade als die Uhr im Flur Mitternacht schlug, flog eine Eule an meinem Fenster vorbei. Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte mir vorzustellen, was es wohl für ein Gefühl wäre zu fliegen.

Irgendwas veranlasste mich nach einiger Zeit wieder dazu, die Augen zu öffnen und als ich auf meine Füße sah. Bemerkte ich erschrocken, dass sie nicht mehr den Teppich berührten. Überhaupt registrierte ich langsam, dass ich zu schweben schien. Und meinem Schrecken wich ein Riesen Glücksgefühl. Ich war so mit den Gedanken beschäftigt, anscheinend fliegen beziehungsweise schweben zu können. Das ich gar nicht mitbekam, das ich der Zimmerdecke immer näher kam. Erst als ich mit dem Kopf dagegen knallte und dann hart auf meinem Allerwertesten landete, spürte ich es. Mir entglitt ein schmerzhaftes stöhnen. „Autsch." Murmelte ich und hielt meinen Kopf, der ziemlich dröhnte. Dann stand ich langsam auf. Genau in dem Moment, als sich meine Tür öffnete und Hijiri eintrat. Er schaltete das Licht ein und sagte: „Ich bin gerade wieder gekommen und hörte ein lautes Geräusch aus deinem Zimmer. Was ist…?" Stockte er und starrte mich an. Ich hatte meine Augen erst kurz zu kneifen müssen, damit sie sich ans helle Licht gewöhnten. „Du wirst es nicht glauben! Ich habe eben tatsächlich, ganz ehrlich über den Boden geschwebt!" platzte es aus mir hervor. Er starrte mich weiterhin nur an. „Hey! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" ich sah ihn ernst an. Als er immer noch nichts sagte, folgte ich seinem Blick und stellte erschrocken fest, das mein Hemd bis auf den Arm, den ich bis eben noch an meinen Kopf gehalten hatte, heruntergerutscht war und nur noch ein Stück über den Knien hing. Was jetzt aber auch vorbei war, weil ich Leuchte den anderen Arm hatte auch sinken lassen. Nun stand ich nur noch in Slip und BH – den ich Gott sei Dank angelassen hatte- vor ihm. Das Hemd auf dem Boden und knallrot im Gesicht. Ich versuchte sofort wieder hastig mir das Hemd überzuziehen, doch wie es nun mal so ist. Wenn es schnell gehen soll, klappt aber auch rein gar nichts. So hatte ich mich kurzer Hand vollkommen verhettert. (Wer sich jetzt fragen sollte, wie das geht. Das ein ganzes Hemd herunterrutscht. Ich kann aus Erfahrung reden. Man muss dafür nur zu faul sein die ersten drei, vier Knöpfe zu schließen und da Herrenhemden größer sind als Damenblusen. Kann so was halt mal passieren) Ich verfluchte meine Faulheit, die obersten Knöpfe immer offen zu lassen und schwor mir dies nie wieder zu tun. (Ach ja. Hielt mich fünf Hemden lang daran. Tja, bin halt ein Faulpelz g) Bestimmt sah ich jetzt total bescheuert aus, wie ich hier so auf dem Teppich saß. Hijiri hockte sich zu mir runter und grinste frech. „Nun sind wir wohl quitt." Meinte er. Ich sah ihn verständnislos an. Bevor er erklärte: „Jetzt haben wir uns beide halbnackt gesehen." Dann beugte er sich zu mir vor und flüsterte mir ins Ohr: „Und ich kann mich nicht beschweren." Mein Kopf wurde noch eine Spur dunkler. Schließlich umfasste er meine Taille und zog mich an sich. Ich sah erstaunt zu ihm auf und spürte plötzlich seine Lippen auf meinen. Ich schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss zögernd. Ich bemerkte gar nicht, dass er mich vollständig von meinem Hemd befreit hatte. Erst als er an meinen BH ging, löste ich mich abrupt von ihm. Ich stieß ihn grob von mir weg und rief, mit erhitzten Gesicht aus: „Nein, Nicht!" Er sah mich erst seltsam an und nickte dann. „Schon in Ordnung. Tut mir leid." Meinte Hijiri und stand auf. Dann half er mir wieder auf die Beine und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort mein Zimmer.

Ich ließ mich atemlos aufs Bett fallen und schloss die Augen. In meinen Kopf schwirrten tausend Gedanken. Alle völlig durcheinander, Ich versuchte sie zu ordnen. Als es nicht klappen wollte, gab ich es auf und schlüpfte wieder ins Hemd. Dann löschte ich das Licht und legte mich ins Bett. Anfangs wollte sich der Schlaf nicht einstellen und gerade als ich ins Land der Träume verschwinden wollte, brach ein lautes Donnern los. Ich schreckte auf und dachte Na klasse. Ein Gewitter. Ich hasse es und als es auch noch Blitzte, stieg ich aus dem Bett und tapste in den Flur und zu Hijiris Zimmer. (Ich bekenne mich. Ich habe Angst vor Gewitter. Wusste bloß keiner, bis jetzt. g Was würde meine g. S. sagen Ja Ja große Klappe nichts dahinter. Recht hat sie! Hahaha puh °) Leise klopfte ich an. Kurz darauf hörte ich ein leisen knarren und dann Schritte. Die Tür ging auf und er sah mich erstaunt an. Ich wollte gerade zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, als ein lautes Donnern ertönte und ein schneller Blitz folgte. Jetzt war mir alles egal. Ich schmiss mich an ihn und bemerkte, dass er wohl wieder nur Boxershorts trug. Doch wie erwähnt, war mir das im Moment herzlich egal. Lieber alleine im Dunkeln, mit einem Mann in Boxershorts. Als allein im Dunkeln, mit einem Gewitter. Er hob mich auf den Arm und schloss mit einem Fuß wieder die Tür. Dann legte er mich ins Bett und deckte mich zu. Ehe er selbst zu mir unter die Decke kam. Ich kuschelte mich an ihn und murmelte ein leises „Danke", dann schlief ich auch schon ein. Das letzte was ich in dieser Nacht noch mitbekam, war der Druck, als er den Arm um mich legte und an sich zog…

To be continued…

Ende des zweiten Kapitels. Diesmal war alles irgendwie in einer Grabesstimmung. So empfinde ich es zumindest. Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass es euch gefallen hat und bitte um viele Kommentare. Ich würde mich wirklich freuen wenn ihr mir auch sagen würdet was euch an meiner FF gefällt und was nicht. Also einmal positiv und einmal negativ. Wäre wirklich klasse wenn ihr das mal so macht. Danke!

Bis dann

Urbena


End file.
